winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
] ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Did it air already @@? What was it like? It sounds cool ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll watch it now ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello there Dbz how are you? [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok Tiff you can call me Scarleth um do i know you [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok!where do you live what country i live in the US and it is 1:44pm [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Seu tomorrow tiff [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 02:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thanks for tellin', Tiff! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi tiff!:D! [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 01:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The didn't paste a stupid quote. They copied my signatures AND quotes. -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 08:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Um, no, I haven't. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) It sounds good... And the arts look very great! I'll try to watch it if I have time, but currently I'm stucked with Tokyo Mew Mew :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help making Stormy's spell list, Tiff :P! I completely forgor about that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing this, but you can do it if you want :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) First of all, that user didn't use those pictures. Second of all, one of those pictures was extremely wrong and inappropriate. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Nothing special. I'm just fine. How about you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! yes bleach is a good anime to watch No, Tiff :(... Because IDK how to do 3D arts. Do you know how? 05:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes. What's wrong? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay :)! Good luck to you :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey remember me??!! I was just wondering how you were doing.:) Oh,sorry that message above me is mine too!!Destiny;) 14:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Season 6's transformation hasnt been named yet. Cybrix was just a fanmade name Hello Tiff!♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 18:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Anime Well, I'll name the ones on the list I've seen. Soul Eater - It's 51 episodes long, lots of fighting and many funny moments too. If you've seen 4Kids version of Princess/Queen Amentia, there's a character in Soul Eater whose obsession with symmetry and perfection is greater than that of Amentia. It's a pretty good show and has similarities to Winx Club as well. Soul Resonance is kinda like Convergence, and the way the main character enters a certain other character's mind by soul wavelength is kinda like how Bloom defeats Baltor/Valtor, and the main characters go to a school for how to fight the villains. Yu-Gi-Oh! - It's a pretty long anime, 224 episodes, but it's a good show. 4Kids kinda censors half of the deaths or possibility of it, but ironically does so by replacing it with eternal damnation. It has a different main villain per season (well, one kinda lasts two). There's one particular villain throughout the show, but be patient and they beat him at the end of the fifth season. You probably already know this, but the "battles" are card games using holograms, either in tournament leading up to some prize, or in which the loser's soul is banished to the Shadow Realm or taken by the Leviathan. Pokemon - If you're planning on watching all of it, good luck. It's over 700 episodes long, and keeps the main villains, Jessie, James, and Meowth, with their shadowy boss Giovanni, throughout the whole thing. They do add new villains in Diamond and Pearl, in the form of recurring villain Hunter J and apocalyptic villains Team Galactic, who do get defeated in the end. Aside from them, it strays away from the usual "battle to the death" format of anime, as Pokemon battles are usually friendly competition. But it's still a good show. Maybe pick out specific seasons or even episodes. The first season is probably the best, second season's good too, third is all right, haven't seen any of the others except the J and Cyrus episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles. So if you want my recommendations for which seasons of Pokemon to watch, go with the first two seasons and Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles. Digimon - Here's one that's not overly long. Its first season has some epic battles and great villains in it. It's got transformation sequences kinda like Winx club except it's called digivolution. The first season starts out kinda slow, but in the eighth episode the villain, Devimon, reveals himself. The second villain is kinda like Elvis, the third is more menacing and threatening, and the fourth is pretty dark too. While the heroes get different levels of digivolution kinda like the Winx's Charmix, Enchantix, etc. Second season seems to go a bit slower as there are only three arcs with longer lasting villains, but it has a great twist regarding the final battle. The third season, Digimon Tamers, is set in a separate universe, with a pretty good story to it, more battles, a different kind of villain, and Renamon, who is very popular in the furry fandom. It starts out slow, mostly due to character development, but in Episode 14 the main story starts. I haven't seen Season 4 or above, though. Seasons range from 50 to 55 episodes. I'm sure you probably know this but Digimon is a pet monster anime. I haven't seen any of the others, but if you want my suggestions, go for Digimon and Soul Eater first, if anything because they're shorter and won't take as long to go through, and they've got some good battles, funny moments, and awesome villains. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 21:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) yup,I watch (plus play) it.♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 03:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup, My favourite ^^♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 16:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I like all the girls exept Sakura, that annoying little girl....do you watch K-On!?SARAHhyder 05:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) My siblings and cousins watch that all days. Winx Club is getting more and more boring to me now. IDK if I still have the patience for it or not... And I don't think I'm able to do that... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC)